


The Omega Problem

by Caellam



Series: FFXIV-Write September [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite, #FFXIVWrite2020, Original Character(s), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caellam/pseuds/Caellam
Summary: Sapairent is trying to figure out what the deal is with the miniature Omegas and gets a suprising burst of insight.
Series: FFXIV-Write September [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907239





	The Omega Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the FFXIV-Writers "challenge" by sea-wolf-coast-to-coast on tumblr! It's encouraged to not make too many revisions so please don't worry too much about some writing mistakes and the pacing and stuff like that! Hope you enjoy it nethertheless!  
> Uh, contains slight spoilers for the Omega Raid-Story in case you haven't reached Stormblood Postgame yet!

The Elezen man sat down in the Free Company’s house, surrounded by paperwork that had to be sorted out eventually, but was, ultimately, not his duty to handle. Instead he had positioned himself at the table with a small toy-like like object of a familiar foe he had once faced together with a multitude of other adventurers. Omega. The menacing machina that came, on account of the eldest Dragon Midgardsormr, from beyond the stars. The original creature had been vanquished, destroyed as any other aether based lifeform thanks to it’s own folly of trying to imitate the Warrior of Light, taking on a human shape. Sooner, rather than later, multiple adventurers had spotted the miniature Chocobo Alpha, still wearing the blue colors of Garlond Ironworks, roaming Eorzea together with just this small toy-like Omega.

Or rather one that looked just like this, after the machina’s defeat multiple adventurers noticed to have a similar one in their collection of miniatures and gladly accepted them. Yet something about these machines did not fully sit well with Sapairent Colleaux. He likes to call himself a scholar, every now and then even when he is not accompanied by a Fairy woven from his own aether and cooking his foes with his Broil spells, after all he did attend multiple classes at the far islands of new Sharlayan. So just like any other scholar would he began analyzing the problem just sitting before him. The miniature-machina looked indeed one to one like the one he had helped to defeat, after all he did ask Jessie from the Ironworks for the schematics of both the original, monstrous machine and a detailed drawing of the smaller one that found it’s way into his pockets.

Taking out his notes that he had taken on account of other adventurers who liked to let the machine run across the countryside and comparing it with other accounts he mostly found the same results. “’Follows my every step, acts as if it surveys the area, but starts running after me once I get a move on once more.’ This seems to be true for every situation, even when simply talking to others, battling enemies of any scale or crafting any kind of object, either in solitude or surrounded by others. On this account, the miniature does not act any different than other, ordinary mammets and are not seen as a potential threat to individuals, flora, fauna nor the continent or the star itself at large… and yet.” The silver haired Elezen murumured to himself, studying paper after paper documenting solitary accounts that adventurers had given him on the machina after he asked for them. Lost In thought, he did not hear the footstepts making their way towards the selfsame study that he had located himself in. A familiar voice spoke out, casually and without any hesitation as it drew nearer.  
“Hey there, whatcha doin’?” The deep Hrothgar’s voice immediately startled the long-eared man and he shot up in his seat, making a bone or two in his spine pop.  
“Ah! Don’t startle me like this. And please refrain of getting any crumbs on my work, thank-you-very much! What are you even eating there, Sully? Is that a sandwich with uh…” he squinted his eyes, trying to discern what the Company leader had put into his afternoon snack this time. The leader was known for his creative meals, especially those involving bread, which came to no surprise, with the company’s name being “The Bakery”.  
“Oh? Oh yeah, that’s a sandwich with some fried parts of chicken. They are very tender so this stuff goes down real good. You wanna try a bite there?” The Hrothgar took another bite and offered the Elezen a bit of his sandwich.  
“No thank you I am currently busy here, but thank nonetheless.” Sapairent said, sitting down once more to get back to his documents.  
“What are you doing there anyways? Studying a toy? I’ve got one of those things too!” and without a comment Sullyvan too out his own miniature Omega, that started to scuttle around in the general vicinity around the cat-like man.

Sapairent sighed and put the notes down that he had held up to his eyes and put a finger on his temple. “Yes you could say that I am studying a ‘Toy’, but listen” he stood up again and put his own Omega onto the floor. “There is something up with these little things, but I can not totally tell what it is. The ones we have act different than the one that is always around on Alpha’s side! But… but I can’t tell what it is. In a behavioral way they all act the same. Following the ‘master’, scanning the environment, general scuttling around when the anchor point doesn’t move. It’s all the same!”  
He pulled up his hands in frustration and threw his head back, staring at the ceiling and let out an agonized scream.  
“So what makes you so sure that the exact one that is with Alpha is different?”  
“It just…feels different, I can’t really explain _how_ it is different my friend.”  
“But you are totally sure there is a difference you do not know? Looking for that scientific _crux_ eh?”, the Hrothgar asked, taking yet another bite from his sandwich, yet it was rather badly coordinated as one of the strips of fried, tender chicken meat fell down onto the hard, wooden floor.  
Both men looked at each other for a second and then at the fallen piece of food. Sapairent already took a sharp breath, as a comment had already prepared itself to be fired off into the general direction of his Company’s leader, but was interrupted by the metallic sounds of the miniature Omegas, that simultaneously ran up to the disgraced piece of meat. Their red interfaces started glowing as a red laser emitted from them, circling the food. A mechanical clicking sound emitted from both of them as they both had finished running a full circle around it and returned to their general behavior.  
“Waitwait a second, did yours ever do this?” Sapairent asked, mouth still agape.  
“Uuuh, at best when I dropped some food, but generally no.” Sullyvan stared mournfully at the piece of meat that had dropped down, picked it up and sighed, blew on it it once and then ate it up.  
“You can’t just do that! Do you know where some of the other members put their shoes and bare feet into before walking through this house? By the gods that is _disgusting_!”  
“Well, better in my disgusting stomach than in the more disgusting trash I’d say! Hey what are you doing there?”  
Sapairent had started to use his linkpearl, putting one finger on his ear and started mumbling to himself, until he opened his eyes again and grabbed the dark furred Hrothgar by the wrist.  
“We’re going to Mor Dhona!”  
He did not accept any protests, as the second he said it they disappeared into thin air, as the teleport spell had already been cast.

As they arrived in Mor Dhona, Sapairent took into a sprint, but Sullyvan only followed him in a lax manner, strolling down the bustling streets. Steps echoing in front of him as he kept on munching his Sandwich. He followed the Elezen’s path through the stalls of collectors and appraisers into Rowena’s house of splendors. At the top most room, the house’s kitchen, he found his friend kneeling next to the small Chocobo Alpha and the miniature Omega that followed him on every step.  
“Oh you came just to the right second! The moment of truth has come!”  
Sapairent took out a pouch from his long, white robe and took a pinch of blue, crystalline dust from it, then threw it unceremoniously over the toy-like Omega.  
A dense, blue, mist-like pattern formed around the machine, streaming into it as if someone ate a bunch of noodles at once and slurped them into their greedy maw. Sully got hungry again.  
“Haha! That proves it!” Sapairent exclaimed with joyful glee, laughing out loud as he stood over Omega.  
“Proves what exactly? Sorry I don’t think I am exactly following here.” Sullyvan cocked his head, staring at the, now slowly fading, mists that the toy-like miniature kept on absorbing.  
“It is sustaining itself on aether Sully! I used a powder that makes surrounding aether visible! Our Omegas don’t absorb aether at all, but they follow the same structure of scanning their surrounding materials for sustenance as well! Since you used a novel way to prepare that chicken, it’s aethereal structure changed and thus the Omega we had, scanned it anew for sustainability! I am unsure why it is only the one following Alpha around, but at least this proves my theory that something was off about it! My scientific hunches prevail once more!”  
Sullyvan ate away at the last bite of his Sandwich and nodded. “Yes, yes good for you, now let us return to the Free Company so we can…”  
“So we can eat my friend! And you are cooking! I bet the food you’ll make can potentially solve some more problems and I am positively starving myself! I feel like I haven’t eaten since a few days!”  
“And since when have you been studying this whole Omega issue?” Sully asked, eyes filled with a worrying shimmer.  
“I don’t know? Maybe since a week or three? I think I have mostly been living off Archon Loafs that I have kept ordering from Tataru ever since she got her hands on that recipe.” A hearty laugh escaped Sapairent’s mouth as he got grabbed tightly by the wrist.  
“We are getting you some food now, that is the scientific crux _I_ will be taking care of today!”


End file.
